It Came In A Dream Season 1 Episode 3
by SkyDawn1
Summary: Episode 3 sees the tests wind down as the girls get ready for the final test! or was it all a misunderstanding? find out on this episode! also thing's get interesting so yeah! (Note) I found an error at the end by using Riley's name instead of Maya so...yeah lol


It Came In A Dream Season 1 Episode 3 Cram It For The Finals

"Riley! wake up baby! we gotta hit the bus stop" Maya said as I turned over and moaned "Please Maya, just five more minutes!" I said as Maya smiled and kissed me deeply "Come on baby! I care about your future while mine?...could care less!" she said as she went into the bathroom and began to rinse off her toothbrush "Oh yeah by the way your dad left some stuff for you like a tooth brush and tooth paste and a fresh pair of clothes near the door in the bedroom!" Maya added as I got up and took off my top as Maya whistled "Giving me a show this early baby?" Maya teased as I looked at her "Yeah baby! enjoying the view?" I teased back as I slipped my shirt on "Careful Riley! I might ask you to spend another night over here!" Maya declared as I smiled "Or how about my place for tonight?" I asked as Maya rolled her eyes "Why does it have to be your place Riley? I mean your parent's are there! I...don't want to intrude" Maya said as I took my pajama bottoms off "Maya! they already consider you family you know? I mean heck you come over so much that my mom makes it a habit to self-consciously make an extra plate just for you!" I said as Maya looked at me "Really?" she said as I nodded "So they consider you part of the family!" I added wrapping my arms around Maya as I watched her brush her teeth "Your so sexy with that little dribble right there!" I said poking her dribble as she batted my hand away "Come on Riley and let your girlfriend dribble without having said dribble accosted!" Maya said as I laughed "Awww, but I love your dribbles!" I remarked as Maya swished water in her mouth before spitting it in the sink "Riley! you're so adorkable!" Maya said as I rolled my eyes and walked into the living room where I picked up my bag "So do you think today is gonna be another dry pizza day?" I said as Maya walked up beside me "What day is today?" Maya asked as I began to think "Wednesday I think" I said as she began to also think "Today is gonna be Taco Wednesday." She said with a disgusted face as we both laughed and exited the house.

"Okay everyone take a seat" Justin said as we all took our seats "Last class with the old man huh Riley?" Maya said as I nodded "Yeah! then me and the fam are going out camping!" I said as Maya looked at me "Camping? without me?" Maya said as I looked at her "Maya...it's only for a couple of days! and besides...you'll get to see me until I go and when I come back!" I said as Maya made a pouty face "Don't even try okay?  
i'm the only one that makes pouty faces that work." I said confidently as Maya stuck her tongue out at me "So who wants to come up and do this question? I see Maya's interested!" Justin said as Maya turned her head "Oh no mr.J" Maya said as Justin smiled and motioned her to go up to the board as Maya looked at me and sighed getting up and walking over to the board "So Maya...think you can answer this question?"  
Justin said giving Maya the chalk "How about I spend an hour here for detention?" Maya replied as Justin shook his head "Maya, I believe you have the potential to do great things! I also know that you can solve this problem because you listen! and you're able to retain a whole lot of info as well!" Justin said as Maya turned to him "Listen mr.J you're wasting your time!" Maya said as Justin smiled "Okay Maya...since I am wasting my time...if you can't get that right you can leave right now! but if you can answer it correct then you can take a seat" Justin added as Maya smirked "Deal!" she replied as she turned around and wrote a number on the board "Maya...take a seat" Justin said smiling as Maya handed him back the chalk and got back in her seat "Wow" I said as she turned to face me "I...don't know what to say" Maya said as she placed her hands on her face "Okay now everyone turn your books to chapter seven section three for this final lesson" Justin said as we all opened our books as Farkle tapped my shoulder "What is it Farkle?" I said as he smiled "you do know the answers for last week's test will come on the finals as well as answers from todays test right?" he said as I smiled "Really?" I said as he nodded "Don't tell anyone else though!" he added as I nodded sealing my lips with an imaginary lock and key as Maya looked over to me "But I heard it!" she said as I looked over "Maya!" I said as she began laughing "What? i'm not going to tell anyone else." Maya said as she went back to her book as I sighed at her.

"Welcome to the last day of lunch kiddo!" Maya said as we entered the lunchroom only to find students weren't eating tacos but Pizza Hut pizza "Jesus Riley! they have Pizza Hut at school! when the frick did we get Pizza Hut?" Maya said amazed as I laughed "Frick Maya?" I said looking at her as she nodded "Yeah, i'm trying not to cuss" Maya said yawning and getting in line next to Lucas "Hey Maya! hey Riley!" Lucas said as we both waved "So you guys excited about having restaurant pizza instead of the cardboard pizzas we seem to always get?" he said as Maya nodded "Yeah! we are due for some actual food now!" Maya said laughing as Farkle ran up beside me "Finally! Pizza Hut pizza!" Farkle declared as me and Maya just looked at him "You okay there Farkle?" Maya said as he shook his head "I'm good, just excited for some real food." Farkle said as we moved closer to pizza heaven "Yeah I hear ya." I said as Maya walked up to me and went up to my ear "After school wanna go to my place and take a bath baby? we can get dirty and then clean at the same time!" she whispered as I pushed her away "Maya! bad Maya!" I said as she stuck her tongue out and stood back beside Lucas as we finally reached the pizza "Stinks that this only happens at the end of school!" Maya said as she grabbed a tray "Yeah you're telling me! I mean having to deal with all those pizza imposters and tacos makes a girl cranky" I said as I got a tray as well as we got our pizzas and milks "Well i'm gonna miss chocolate milk here...the way it tastes is good!" Maya said entering her number as she waited for me to input mine as we then sat at a nearby table only to be followed by Lucas and Farkle "Hey Lucas? what are you doing in the uncool kid's seat? shouldn't you be with your girlfriend?" Maya said as Lucas smiled "We broke up a couple of days ago" he replied as Maya brushed her hair back and looked at me "Sorry to hear that Lucas." Maya said as Lucas sighed "I don't suppose you would want to be my date for the dance on Friday?" Lucas asked as Maya shook her head "Sorry Lucas...I already have someone i'm taking." Maya replied as Lucas raised an eyebrow "Really? and who would that be?" Lucas asked as Maya took my hand "This little lady right here!" she said as she kissed my hand "Maya! not in front of everyone!" I said blushing as Lucas laughed "Oh wow...so Maya and Riley huh? congrats you two" Lucas said as we both smiled and ate our pizza.

As the last bell rang we all went to our buses and went to our homes as me and Maya went over to her house after telling my parents where we were going to be for that night "Riley...this is the last night me and you are going to have being in the eleventh grade!" Maya said as I laughed "Seriously Maya? you're the one that got us held back and my parents had to give me a heart to heart on the dangers of falling behind on my work because of concerts!" I said throwing my book bag down as she threw her bookbag beside mine "Oh come on Riley! it was that one night and plus that show rocked!" she said as I rolled my eyes and entered the kitchen with Maya following me "So Maya...we should probably get started on quizzing each other for now" I said as Maya turned me around and softly pushed me up against the counter "How about...we make out in the kitchen for the rest of the day?" she said as her lips brushed against mine "I really want that baby...but we need to focus" I said as Maya shook her head "No...i've had enough waiting Riley...I have needs!" Maya said as I brushed my hand against her face "I know Maya...believe me I have a lot of needs as well...I want to make love to you Maya...to feel your soft skin against mine! but...I have other needs that come before that like family time...I still need to prepare for that camping trip...and other thing's as well" I said as Maya held my head "Take a shower with me then!"  
Maya said pleading at this point as the words made it very clear...she was hungry...for my body "Maya no...i'm sorry" I said pushing her away as she looked at me "Damnit Riley!" she shouted as she walked out of the kitchen leaving me to cross my arms "Maya...if only you knew...knew how scared I was." I said going into the living room.

The rest of the day went by fast as I was curled up on the couch watching infomercials and sighing to myself "The egg chopper! chops eggs in just three seconds! easy to use and clean and putting it away is as easy as it gets!" I said repeating every word since I've seen it so many times as I got up and looked to Maya's bedroom, she's never been this way with me until we announced our love for each other all those days ago as I got up and walked down that silent hallway as I reached Maya's room as I found her on the bed "Knock knock" I said as Maya huffed "Riley! leave me alone!" she said as I walked into the bedroom "Maya...you've been acting this way towards me ever since we declared our love for each other...  
and...I don't know why?" I said as Maya didn't say a word "Please...give me a reason why we need to make out now?" I said as she was still in a silent fit "You know what? fine! Do you want me? well I have a challenge for you! complete eleventh grade with high marks...and I will sleep with you tomorrow night!" I said as Maya turned over and got up "Riley...what are y-" she began to say as I clenched my fists and began choking back the tears "Y...Y...You heard me! I w...will give you my body...that's w...what you wanted...then you'll leave me!" I said crying and running out of the house as Maya tried to catch me "RILEY WAIT!" she screamed as I kept running away from the house.

"RILEY!" Maya screamed as she looked all around trying to find me as she ran to the park where she came across a couple of elderly people "Hi,  
my friend is missing and I was wondering if you've seen her? she's small with a cat t-shirt and floral pants with black boots and dark brown hair"  
Maya said as they pointed to the bench on the other side of the pond as she ran over to see me laying in the fetal position crying "Riley!" Maya said as I looked at her "Leave me alone!" I said in a heartbroken voice as Maya walked over and knelt down "Listen Riley...I was selfish...I only thought of myself and...not what you wanted...i'm sorry things haven't been grand since we've been together, it seems as if i'm living just one big dream and...i'm afraid one day I'll wake up and you'll be gone from my life" Maya said sitting down and sighing as I looked up "I'm scared Maya...i'm scared that once we...do that...that you'll find my body disgusting or...something else and it scares me" I said rubbing my eyes which were stinging me "Maya I love you so much...but i'm not ready to be that...intimate with you" I added as Maya looked at me "Your right kiddo...  
I've been pushing you too hard...I've been wanting it so bad that I couldn't even see the damage it had been doing to you...and for that I am so sorry I made you feel like that, like I was going to leave you...i'm not nor ever going to leave you Riley! I will be by your side no matter what may come! we've dealt with plenty of thing's before haven't we?" Maya said rubbing my shoulder as I dried my eyes and sat up "All i'm saying is just to wait...and when we do find ourselves in bed with nothing on except the bed sheets that surround us...we will know that the wait was worth it." I said as she got up and sat beside me "Your right Riley...sorry that I've been acting...out lately" Maya said as I sighed "I don't blame you at all Maya...it's just our emotions getting the better of us...I've been trying to keep myself settled down as well." I said as Maya looked at me and tilted her head "Woah...Riley...almost couldn't control herself?" Maya said as I nodded "The time in the bathroom...if my father had not been there...well." I said smirking as Maya gulped hard "Riley please...you are so hot" Maya said getting up as I laughed "How long? I want your body now Riley!" Maya got on her hands and knees and pleaded as I turned my head "I told you already Maya...you'll have my body when the time is right!" I said confidently as Maya sighed "Fine!" she moaned out loudly as I crossed my arms and sternly looked at her "Okay okay Riley! you win!  
not until we're ready!" Maya said as I smiled and got up "So...your place?" I said as she got up as well "Sure kiddo." she said rolling her eyes as we began the walk back.

As we got back to the house and went into the living room I sat down and thought of what all happened as Maya sat beside me "Okay Maya, let's go over some problems." I said as she groaned "No Riley! were not going over problems! stop being a dork!" she whined as I sighed "Maya! you have to get this done so you can be ready for the tests tomorrow!" I said as she got up "I don't care Riley! I don't care about the tests! I do not give a crap about you asking me questions and me answering them! i'm going into the kitchen and getting something to eat and when I get back we are gonna watch TV and forget about the test!" Maya said getting up as I got up too "I'll strip" I said as Maya froze and turned around looking at me "You heard me...for every question you get right...I'll take an article of clothing off...until i'm naked...get one wrong however" I said as I smirked "And you'll have to take off one article of clothing!" I added as Maya walked over to me "Suddenly...i'm not feeling hungry" Maya said as I smiled and sat down patting a place for her "Okay...first question." I said as she heard the question I posed to her "That's easy!" she said as she answered right as I unbuttoned my shirt and took it off revealing a plain white t-shirt underneath "See Maya! you'll be getting me naked in no time at all!" I said as Maya moved closer to me and wrapped her arms around me "Next question baby!" Maya said eagerly as I smiled "Okay next question." I said as I told her about the question and just as before she got it correct "I knew it!" I said unbuckling my belt and taking it off as I gave it to Maya "Quit stalling babe! next question!" she said as I told her of two which she got both right "I'm kinda embarrassed now Maya,  
i'm wearing dangerously less clothes now" I said as both my shoes and pants were taken off as Maya's eyes flashed with hunger "Riley...I can't hold you to the promise of waiting...I shouldn't have said yes to this" Maya said as I brought her face up to mine "Maya..." I said as I began to think...but I couldn't think at all...I was giving in...it almost feels like your two people...two people struggling to take control of what was right and what was wrong...and my wrong factor was being taken for a ride "Maya...the next question" I said in a sensual voice as my conscious was screaming at me to stop yet...I almost felt...possessed "Is for my virginity." I said as Maya backed up "Riley no! this is wrong!" Maya said as I grinned "What's wrong Maya? next question and everything comes off!" I said giving the question "No...I refuse to answer" Maya said as I got close to her "Answer...the...question!" I said as Maya moved to the edge of the couch "Riley! snap out of it!" Maya said as I got on top of her "Answer the fu-" I began saying until Maya decided to slap me hard in the face "Maya that hurt!" I said crying as I looked down and got up "And why am I?" I added as Maya got up and hugged me "Oh my god kiddo...you lost yourself...you offered up your virginity" Maya said as I fell back and covered myself "Oh god no!" I shouted as Maya got up "But I refused to answer you...and...then I slapped you in the face when you got on top of me." Maya said looking down as I held my head "I guess we both have our hunger." I said getting up and sitting on the couch as Maya pulled me over to her and kissed my neck "Your hunger was powerful baby." Maya said as I looked at her "I'm so embarrassed Maya" I said as I covered my face "It's okay kiddo...you just need to find ways to...surpress it." Maya said looking at me as I laid back on the couch "How Maya?" I said as Maya shrugged "I don't know...think about something else? play a board game? me? I always think of songs to play" Maya replied as I sighed and laid my head on Mayas shoulder, I guess I really was a mess...and losing control of myself...but I didn't want my hunger to control me, so I vowed from that day forward I would not let hunger get the better of me...little did I know I still needed work on it.

"Maya?" I said looking around a black voided room as I walked around "Maya!" I shouted as I heard only silence "Where am I?" I said walking over to a white door "And what is this door?" I said turning the knob and opening it up to find Maya in the bath tub "Maya?" I said as Maya turned to me "Why don't you just let go Riley?" she asked as I stepped forward as the door slammed behind me causing me to squeak as I turned around "Let what go Maya?" I said turning to her as she smiled "You want me...you want my body...but your holding on to something...what is it?" she said as I shook my head "No...your wrong...I want to wait" I protested as she smiled "You don't...I can see it in your eyes, your not fooling anyone at all Riley" Maya said as I walked up to her "You don't know me...I-" I began to say until I was pulled in the tub by Maya shocking me "H...Hey! let me go!" I said struggling to get free as Maya wrapped her legs around me and pulled me in further "Admit you want me Riley!" Maya said as I blushed "M...M...Maya." I said blushing as I looked into her eyes "I want you." I said as Maya pulled my clothes off until we were both naked in the water "Then make love to me Riley." Maya said as we deeply kissed each other as my vision faded and I awoke on top of Maya as our lips were locked in a deep kiss causing me to break the kiss "Maya I am so sorry!" I said getting off her as she looked at me "What did you mean by your holding on to something? and you don't want to wait?" she said as I backed up "How did you?" I said as she sat up "You talk in your sleep!"  
Maya said as I looked away and brought my knees up to my stomach "Tell me!" Maya shouted as I squeaked and looked at her "Maya I..." I began as Maya got up "I knew it...I had a feeling...back at that party!" Maya said getting up as I looked at her "Maya! please!" I said as Maya pointed to the door "Sleep on the couch...not with me." she said as I shook my head "Please baby no I-" I began to say as Maya walked up to me and grabbed my arm as she dragged me outside "I knew it...I had a feeling about it...how could you?" Maya said as I began crying "Maya baby" I sobbed as she shoved me back and walked back into her room slamming the door behind her as I fell to my knees and sobbed "Maya!  
I didn't..."I began to say as I lay in a fetal position next to Maya's room as I closed my eyes "I...I didn't mean it back then." I said as I closed my eyes just trying to remember that day.

-Maya and Riley's eighteenth birthday-

"Maya!" I yelled as I went over to Maya and gave her a hug "Hey kiddo! enjoying the party so far?" Maya said as I nodded "Yeah! it's great that we have the same birthday." I said as Maya smirked "Hey, we have so much in common they should call us twins! well except being born in a..."  
Maya said stopping at the word she dreaded "Broken home." Maya whispered to me "Don't tell anyone about me being in that state Riley!" Maya said as I nodded "No Riley...i'm dead serious...I swear to god if you tell anyone about this...were over as friends!" she added as I nodded "good!"  
Maya replied as we both went to mingle with the crowd "Hey Riley come here!" Jacob said as I walked over to him "What's up?" I said as he handed me a cup "This is some good shit Riley" he said as I smelled it "It doesn't smell like crap." I said as he laughed "Wow I forgot how tame you were Riley, no taste it! it's good!" Jacob said as I drank it "Wow, this is good!" I said as I downed the cup "Wow! Riley drank all of that?" Jacob said as he took my cup and poured more "Here you go Riley! drink up!" he said as I downed another cup "oh...wow!" I said feeling dizzy as I dropped the cup to the ground "Oh my god...I got Riley drunk!" Jacob said rubbing his hands together and walking over as he took my hand "now come with me to the bedroom Riley!" he said as I drunkenly followed him into the bedroom as he kept the door cracked "You are so hot Riley!" Jacob said as he began licking my neck as I laughed "I...fell swarry fer Masya" I drunkenly stated as Jacob began unbuttoning my shirt "Why's that baby?" he said as he laid me on the bed "Baeing from broken home ish nob right" I said as he looked at me "Maya's from a broken home?" he said stopping as I covered my mouth "D...dosh twell abydoby dis" I said as he smirked and brought his fingers to the front clasp of my bra "I won't tell anyone baby...just let me have my way with you and I won't tell." he said as he unclasped the bra "Delicious jackpot!" he grinned as moved his hand under the bra as Maya walked in "Guys were out of...Jacob! get off my friend before I get a bat and play baseball with your head! she's not into you!" Maya said as Jacob got up and left "Masya...yo cwame for me!" I said as she clasped my bra back and put my shirt back on "So a guy got to second base with you huh?" Maya said as I looked at her "Ish...Riley...and me bwest find is Masya." I said still full on drunk mode as Maya just laughed.

-Back at Maya's house the next day-

I awoke as the door slammed against my head as I yelped in pain "Serves you right!" Maya said as I looked at her "Maya i'm sorry!" I said as Maya walked past me and into the bathroom as she slammed the door behind her "What do you want from me?" I said as I heard her voice "I don't know Riley...for you to leave my house and leave me alone perhaps? to I don't know...jam a ruler so far up your backside and leave me be?" She said as I began crying "How many times do I need to say i'm sorry?" I said as Maya opened the door and slammed me against the wall "I swear to god Riley...leave my house NOW!" she screamed slamming her fist against the wall as I coward in fear "Maya!" I said as she grabbed my arm and punched on it "OW!" I screamed in pain as Maya backed up and held her head "RILEY I HATE YOU!" Maya screamed as I fell to the floor and began sobbing hard as the door opened to reveal Justin who saw us and ran over to me "Riley? what's wrong?" he said as he saw the bruise and looked at Maya "Maya? did you hit my daughter?" he said as she looked at him "Yes." she said as he looked at her "What gives you the right to hit my daughter like that?" he said as she fell to the ground beside me "I...I was angry...I..." she began to say as she broke down and began to sob along with me "Okay...you two? follow me!" Justin said as we both got up and walked into the living room and took a seat on the couch as Jacob paced around the room "You two were so in love with each other! what happened?" Jacob said as Maya looked up "It was at a party for us when we turned eighteen...Riley here decided to tell someone that I came from a broken home!" Maya said as I looked at her "Maya! I was drunk!" I said as Jacob went over to me "What did you just say? you were drunk Riley?" Justin asked as I nodded "That's it young lady...in the car now." he said as I got up and wiped my eyes as I left Mayas house as Justin turned to Maya "And shame on you too...me and Rachel thought you two were going out to the movies...but you let Riley get drunk at a strangers house!" Justin added as he shook his head "I...think it's best...if Riley spent summer without seeing you." he said as Maya brought her feet to her chest and began to cry as Justin walked out of the house.

"How could you Riley?" Rachel said as she sat on the bed beside me "I didn't know what I was drinking mom...the guy was like here and I figured it was punch so I took it!" I said as Rachel sighed "Riley...drinking is wrong...it can hurt you and the ones you love, if I had known you were going to that house I would have stopped you two" Rachel said as Justin walked in "And your not going to be seeing Maya at all until summer is over!"  
Justin said as Rachel got up "Woah...listen Justin i'm just as mad as you are...but you can't forbid them from seeing each other!" Rachel added as Justin shrugged "I can find a way!" he said as Rachel went up to him "Justin...remember when we were wild once? when your parents found out we were dancing after midnight and forbid us from seeing each other? Justin you can't forbid love...or else they will rebel and that's not something I want for Riley or Maya" Rachel said as Justin sat down "B...But Rachel I...your right...Rachel you're right...Riley...understand that I want what's best for you...I care about you so much...and even though what you did was wrong...I can't stop love...no one can" he said as I laid back on my bed "Well it's too late now...Riley will never talk to me again...I would do anything to have her back in my arms...I know what I did was wrong, I hated myself everyday...I deserve to be alone." I said as I started to cry as a knock came on my bedroom door "Riley...come here." Maya said as I looked at her and got up and walked over to her "I...had time to think about this and...I don't want to lose us...who the hell cares that I come from a broken home? not me...not anymore...Riley I am so deeply sorry about yesterday and today...I have been an emotional and mental wreck because of today." she said as I wrapped my arms around Maya and held her "I love you Maya...more then words can ever tell!" I said as Maya smiled "You're my rock Riley!" Maya said as my parents smiled "Mom...dad...sorry about what I did." I said turning around as they looked at me "It's okay Riley but you need to know the dangers of alcohol...that's why this summer I am taking you to a place that I went to as a teen...it helped me to make the right choices, and it will help you too." Justin said as I nodded "And me too mr.J" Maya said as Justin looked at her "You too Maya?" he asked as she nodded "Mistook a wine bottle for juice...did not go well for me." she said as Justin nodded "Okay then and now..." he began to say as he looked at his watch "Crap! you girls need to go to school!" he said as I looked at him "How did Maya get here?"  
I said as Justin looked at Maya "Yeah...how did you get here?" he asked as she smiled "Shortcuts!" she said as we looked at each other and back to her as me and Justin just shrugged as we all went out the door and to the school.

As we headed to our class and sat down the teacher came in and handed us each an envelope as he made his way to the front of the class "Okay students, you are now free to talk among yourselves until the bell rings or do what you want!" he said as I raised my hand "Yes Riley?" he said as I looked at him "So...where's the final test?" I said as Maya nodded "Yeah!...the test we were supposed to have today?" Maya added as the teacher shook his head "No, that was yesterday!" he said as we looked at the envelopes "Then what are these for?" I added as he smiled "well those are the final grades all around." he said as Maya looked at me "Well kiddo...have fun in twelfth grade without me!" she said as I held her hand "Maya...were both going to the twelfth grade together!" I said as she opened up the envelope and showed me the results "See? i'm no good!"  
she said as I smiled "Check again Maya." I said as she turned the paper over and had to do a double-take "I...passed?" she said as I showed her my paper "We both passed Maya." I said as we both smiled at each other, we were together and going to the twelfth grade...and on to new and better experiences!

(A/N) And so ends Riley and Maya's test taking days...that wasn't really test taking...and they are going into the twelfth grade together so...  
stay tuned for more fun!


End file.
